kingdomoffiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
These are rules we’re setting for everyone to follow. They are separated by two categories: subreddit rules - which are meant to be followed over the entire subreddit and may or may not refer to in-character rules - and Skype Chat rules, which are meant to be followed in the skype chat. Breaking any rules is grounds for punishment on one or both platforms, and will be given out proportionally to the offense. Subreddit Rules No Spamming Nearly all posts should be limited to being in-character. If you need to tell someone something out-of-character, please clearly separate it from the rest of the post. An example would be including “(OOC: message)” at either the top or bottom of a post. If there is a post that is meant to be replied to OOC, then the post will clearly indicate such. NSFW Policy Keep it PG-13. The anime and manga both have hints of fanservice sprinkles in, but it's merely suggestive. If you want to include some suggestive scenes for humor or a spice of romance, it's fine, but when things start moving to a more personal level, fade to black. Cursing Policy Cursing is fine, but don't do it excessively. Most people don't go around screaming fuck every other word, so you probably shouldn't have your character do it either. Metagaming Metagaming is the act of using outside or previously gained knowledge to your advantage in the game. For example, it would mean knowing a weakness for an opponent before your character actually learns of this weakness in-character. Godmodding Godmodding is one of many terms used for describing the act of making your character all but invincible. You cannot and should not dodge every attack (in most cases). You cannot control another player’s character without permission, nor can you decide whether or not your attack hits. In a Player vs Player setting, or a Player vs NPC setting where the NPC is being controlled by a mod, the flow of battle will include one counter and one reaction. You can dodge/get hit/block for your counter, and strike for your reaction. Actions like thinking or moving to a new position do not count as a reaction unless they are part of the dodging movement. No Alts Here at KoF we do not allow Alts. If you are found using an Alt, all of your characters will be removed and your accounts permanently banned. You are limited to 1 Character. We will, however, allow people to create a NPC which can join you on your journey. More information can be found on the NPC Guide page. Skype Chat Rules No Spamming Unlike on the subreddit, you are allowed to stay out of character in the skype chat. It’s meant to be a sort of hangout spot or a place for players to ask questions regarding the rp and receive a quick and concise answer. That does not mean you can freely spam the chat with messages or pictures, though. We should not have to define spam to you. NSFW Policy DO NOT POST LINKS OR PICTURES TO NSFW. You might want to see it. Your friends might want to see it. Some of the other people in the chat may want to see it. But don't post it in the public skype chat! If you want to share it, send it in PMs or make your own group - it's really simple! While we're at it, keep the description of NSFW stuff to a minimum. No one really wants to hear about how bomb this girl you got to third base with was. Cursing Policy Similarly to the subreddit rules, we'll allow it. We'll even allow you to be a bit more liberal here. That said, don't be offensive by using racial slurs or calling someone a derogatory term if you know there is the potential of it offending them. Just so we're clear, that means don't call someone a cunt, don't call someone a faggot, and if I have to tell you what is or isn't a racial slur, then perhaps this isn't the community for you. No Fighting Arguing and fighting won't be tolerated. If two players have an issue with each other, talk to the mods to see if there is any way to fix the issue. Otherwise, avoid talking to each other altogether.